Dragonball Z vs. Sailormoon
by Black lust dragons
Summary: This is a battle between the saior scouts and the Saiyan Z fighters using known songs and making a remix for each anime. Hope you enjoy it R/R. ^_^.
1. Sailor Scouts'

This is a free style battle between The Saiyan Z fighters, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks, and the Sailor Scouts. The Sailor Scouts go first then the Saiyan Z fighters.  
  
  
Bootylicious by Destiny's Child  
Sailor Scouts  
  
[Lita]  
Gohan, can you handle this?  
Goku, can you handle this?  
Vegeta, can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this  
Barely move,  
We arrived  
Lookin' sexy  
Lookin' fine  
Baddest chicks   
Chicks inside  
We fight tonight  
Spotted us a tender thang,  
There you are,   
Come on fools  
Don't you wanna   
Fight with us   
Can you handle,   
Handle us  
  
You gotta do much better  
If you gonna   
Defeat us tonight   
You gotta work much harder   
If you think you  
Have a chance to win this fight  
Read my lips carefully  
If you could beat what you see  
Fight, move, prove  
Can you take on this   
By the looks, we got you  
Shooked up and scared of us   
Hook up your seatbelt,  
It's time to get it on  
  
Chorus 1  
[all]  
We don't think you  
Ready for this battle  
We don't think you  
Ready for this battle  
We don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause our power is too   
boombalicious for ya babe 2x  
  
[Rei]  
Trunks, can you handle this?  
Goten, can you handle this?  
Boys, can you handle this?  
We don't think they  
Can handle this  
  
We're about to beat you up  
We're gonna make ya cry  
land our punches,  
Break your nose  
Swing our legs,  
Kick your groin  
Lookin' torn up,  
Blooding pool  
Shooken like  
You were tazered too  
You said you wanted a piece of this   
But you couldn't handle  
Handle this  
  
Chorus 2  
[all]  
We knew you weren't  
Ready for this battle  
We knew you weren't   
Ready for this battle  
We knew you weren't  
Ready for this   
'cause our power is too  
boombalicious for ya babe 2x  
  
[Mina]  
you can move your power  
up and down  
but we beat you   
into the ground  
you can't help but  
wonder why   
is our power too  
highbalicious for you,  
babe  
  
[ Ami and Serena]  
We win the fight   
At every chance   
When we whip  
Your ass you   
Slip into a trance  
We're hoping you can   
Handle all this power   
That we have   
Now let's cut the crap  
While we scatt some jazz  
  
(scatting)  
  
Chorus 1   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We hope you like the sailor scouts remix of Bootylicious against the Saiyan Z fighters. 


	2. Saiyans' Comeback

It's the Saiyans turn to do their thang. The Sailor Scout went and took a seat to see what their opponent would sing and say.  
  
Getcha freak on by Missy Elliot  
Dragonball Z style  
  
[Gohan]  
  
Saiyans be puttin it down   
We're the hottest round  
We'll told yall sailor (brats)  
Yall can stop us now   
Listen to us now  
You ain't lastin' half a round  
And if you want us (people)  
[ Goku]  
Then come and get us now  
Its you against us now  
We beat cha, beat cha down  
We know ya dig the way we pu...pu...putcha down  
(holla) bitch slap you around   
Now come and take your pound   
Now let's break it down  
  
Chorus  
[all]  
Get the fighting on... (go)  
Get the fighting on... (go)  
Get the fighting on... (go)  
Get the fighting on... (go)  
Get the fighting on... (go)  
Get the fighting on... (go)  
Get the, get the, get the, get the, get the fighting on  
  
[Goten]  
(it's that skin)  
peeling you now  
Me and the Saiyans have been hot since centuries ago  
What the dilly yo   
What the drilly yo  
If you want to shoot me I don't have to know  
(Holla) You gon' miss that one   
Now let me throw you one  
People here I come  
Sweat blood when I'm done  
And we got ya'll bitches shook 'cause we broke your gun  
  
Chorus 2x [all]  
  
[Vegeta]  
Quiet!!!  
Shh, hush your mouth  
Silence when we turn you inside out  
Beat your face  
Cut open your mouth, swallow the bloody taste  
(holla) ain't no stoppin' me  
stop tryin' 'cause there's only one me  
your blood is spreading so sloppily  
and ya'll can't come close to me  
[Trunks]  
We know you feel us now  
We beat you and we're proud  
You feeling pain around  
Saiyans gon' blow it down  
We beat you then and now  
In and out of town  
'Cause we the best around  
With the best style  
  
Chorus 4x  
  
***********  
We hope you enjoy this. If you have any suggestions about what lyrics to use or what anime (that we know. See bio.) please feel free to tell us. 


End file.
